


Spaced Out

by dreamingunderthemoon, shadowkatninjawarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Getting high, M/M, Smut, fucking in space, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingunderthemoon/pseuds/dreamingunderthemoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatninjawarrior/pseuds/shadowkatninjawarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonty learn that sometimes when you get really fucking high you end up having sex with your best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaced Out

**Author's Note:**

> Mixture of crack, smut, fluff and all things Jonty (in that order)  
> Enjoy!

"Woah."

 

Jasper turned to face Monty with wide blown pupils, holding up the plug in his hand. "Plugs have Earth wires, but... we aren't on Earth."

 

Monty stared at Jasper’s hand in awe.

 

"Noooooo, we're in space," he stated matter-of-factly, "space has stars," and lifted his eyes to look at Jasper, "the stars are sparkling in your eyes."

 

Jasper blinked twice. "But there aren't any windows." He seemed rather confused. And they both felt weird. A good weird.  


Monty shook his head doggedly, a slight smile playing on his lips. "How else could we see the sun?" he asked, lifting a finger to point just off from the direction of where an illuminating lamp was positioned on his bedside table.

  
"The sun? It's radiant, so beautiful." Jasper switched from looking at the lamp back to Monty. "It’s like you."

  
Monty frowned, his turn to be confused. "I'm a self-luminous heavenly body?" he tripped over the words slightly, hand resting elegantly on his chest.

  
"Heck yeah you are!" Jasper grinned, playfulness sparkling in his eyes. "Look at that sweet bod," he finished before a few giggles bubbled up past his lips

  
Monty looked down at himself. "I do have a sweet body!" he admitted, laughing lightly as well. They were still feeling weird, that good weird… well, maybe a funny good weird.

  
Although Jasper’s expression suddenly became very serious. "Did you know, that followers of Zoro…” he paused, his eyes lifting to the ceiling as he thinks about something. Monty stares at Jasper’s pursing lips as he tries to form the rest of the word, “zoro-astria-nism,” he smiles as he finally says it, “used to let their bodies be picked clean by vultures so they wouldn’t pollute anything.”

  
Monty stared into Jasper’s eyes, he hadn’t thoroughly listened to what he’d just said. So there they sat, in contemplative silence.

  
In the blink of an eye, Jasper had jumped from the bed, spinning into the middle of Monty’s room. “I wanna’ dance,” he laughed, nearly tripping over his own feet.

  
Monty threw up his arms in dismay. “No! You can’t dance!”

 

Jasper stopped almost instantly, catching his balance as he tilted to the left slightly. “Why not?”  


Monty struggled up off the bed, moving to drape his arms around his best friend. “Cause you have to dance with me.”

  
Huge smiles bloomed on their faces as they rested their hands comfortably on each other. They began swaying gently as Jasper hummed some form of a tune. He snuggled his head into Monty’s neck, breathing in his comforting scent.

  
Suddenly, Jasper tripped over his feet, Monty landing on top of him. They lay there for a moment, thinking about what had just happened, before bursting into fits of laughter. Faces inches away from each other, their giggling ever so slowly faded away. When they finally managed to stop, they simply lay there, trying to get their breath back. Jasper was about to move when Monty softly pressed his lips to his.

  
He pulled away, looking briefly into Jasper’s surprised eyes. They immediately moved back together again, kissing with even more fervour. Monty’s hands slid down Jasper’s sides, grasping onto the bottom of his shirt. They broke apart briefly as he pulled it off Jasper’s head. Catching the look of need and want in each other’s eyes momentarily, they were soon desperately pressing into the kiss again. Monty moved to kiss and suck at Jasper’s neck. He moaned appreciatively, closing his eyes as heat and lust and love flooded his body. Jasper felt like his head was spinning in a mixture of drugs and chemicals that weren’t just from what they smoked.

  
Monty moved himself carefully down next to Jasper’s growing erection, fumbling with his jeans zipper. His heart was hammering in his chest, he’d never done anything like this but it was with Jasper, his best friend. He only knew that he wanted to make Jasper call his name. He pushed Jasper’s jeans and boxers down which Jasper carelessly shoved off with his feet.

  
“Monty.” Jasper’s eyes were half open now, gazing down at the sight of him leaning over his erect penis. He realised Monty was still dressed but was quickly caught off guard. “Are you sure-”

 

Monty took him in his hand, his big brown eyes flicking up to meet Jasper’s gaze, before sinking his head down over his shaft. Jasper involuntarily moaned much louder than he’d expected.

 

He dropped his head back as Monty began moving up and down, occasionally tightening his lips. Monty was imagining in his own head what he’d want Jasper to do to him if it was the other way around, and tried to repeat that himself. The groans got gradually louder in Jasper’s chest. He suddenly felt confident that he must be doing something right, before cupping Jasper’s balls in his hand.

  
“Monty! Fuck!” Jasper’s hands automatically moved to tangle his fingers in Monty’s jet black hair.

 

Monty’s erection was getting painfully hard at the sensation which each of Jasper’s groans sent through him. He began sucking harder and faster as Jasper’s hands curled to fists in his hair, but suddenly pulled away.

  
Jasper’s eyes flew open, he was so close! He watched Monty pull off his own shirt and jeans. Jasper sat up, reaching for him as Monty climbed back over Jasper. Their faces hovered close as Monty asked, "do you want this?"

  
Jasper curled his hand in Monty's hair, whispering, "fuck me."

  
Monty let out a little gasp. "You sure?"

 

Jasper kissed him hard and moaned into his lips. "Yes."

 

Monty gulped, nervous, but far too aroused to pay much attention to that. He reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. Previously, it had only ever been used for jacking off. This was a whole new adventure.

 

He and Jasper swiftly moved over to the bed, Jasper kneeling over as he buried his face in Monty’s pillow and breathed in the friendly scent. He gasped at the slightly cold sensation of Monty’s lube covered finger, but soon felt the heat build-up in his groin. Just as intense as before. Monty was massaging his palms over Jasper’s ass as he inserted another finger, feeling him clench around him. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of him, Jasper’s whines of need increasing as Monty sent sensational shockwaves through him. He added a third finger as Jasper hissed but continued to lean back into him, moaning into Monty’s pillow.

"Monty, I need you." Jasper managed to get out past the moans of pleasure.

 

Monty slid his fingers out and stroked his cock a couple times. He lined himself up but didn't get the chance to move forward before Jasper slid back onto him, breathe hitching. Monty groaned at the tightness. Both of them stilling for a moment to let Jasper ready himself before they got lost in ecstasy.

 

Slowly he started moving, and they couldn’t control the way each other’s names spilled from their lips in pure want. Their muscles and nerves were electrified as Monty moved faster, his hands trailing over Jasper’s back. Jasper moved his hand to his penis, trying to reach his climax but Monty could tell he was still pretty stoned. He slipped his hand underneath, draping his fingers down his stomach to Jasper’s cock and took over stroking him. He continued to rock into him, quicker now, as he stroked him in rhythm.

 

Their groans were uncontrollable and it never passed their minds that there were people besides them on the Ark. At the moment, it was just them in the vastness of space.

 

“I’m, I’m gonna’ cum.” Monty panted as Jasper only groaned in reply.

 

Monty felt himself tighten and climb, continuing to pump Jasper. He shut his eyes automatically as he burst, and released himself into Jasper’s ass.

 

“Ah! Monty!”

 

Monty’s hand had tightened around Jasper’s penis as he stroked upwards, causing Jasper to ejaculate as he reached his peak as well. They let themselves fall back into their minds, feeling the adrenaline and euphoria leave them slowly.

 

Monty carefully pulled out before Jasper lowered himself to the bed. He lay down next to Jasper, pulling him into his arms as Jasper took hold of Monty’s hands. They lay together, enjoying the closeness until they fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning Monty woke up feeling uncomfortably warm. He cracked open his eyes to discover that the pillow he had his face mushed into was in fact Jasper's chest. Their legs were tangled together, hands still joined. Monty stayed where he was, as the memories of what happened last night slowly began to fill in the gaps. Much of it was very fuzzy, but he remembered the sex with absolute clarity. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that yet. Jasper was probably going to freak out. Scratch that, he was definitely going to freak out. He didn't even like guys! Did he?

 

Continuing his internal freak-out, Monty failed to notice as Jasper began to rouse.

 

"Mhmm? Monty?" He sat up hurriedly. "Hm? What?" Jasper blinked blearily. "Ugh. What happened last night?"

 

Monty winced. _Please don't say you don't remember_ , he thought hurriedly.

 

Jasper stiffened and sat up straight. "Oh my God. We... We..." He looked over to Monty in shock.

 

"Uh yeah. Seems we did. Uh... how do you feel about that?"

 

Jasper frowned. "Good... as long as it isn't a one-time thing."

 

Monty grins at him. "I think that can be arranged." He leans in and they share a sweet kiss.

 

When they pull away Jasper asks, "how much did we take last night?"

  
"Oh. Loads."

  
"Did you replace it?"

  
"...Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 26/03/17, (sorry R), because the layout and incorrect grammatical non-sense was getting to me.


End file.
